Glasses
by Rui Amano
Summary: Karin minus the glasses plus Suigetsu equals CHAOS! Have fun with this little one-shot! R&R XD


**A/N: **First story for my SuiKa Collections. I hope you'll enjoy it! This type of story is very cliché, but it's still nice to have your own version, right? ^_^...

****

* * *

**~Glasses~**

_Damn! Just where is that glasses!!! _Karin cursed to herself as she looked for her glasses.

She has very poor eye sight. Without her glasses, all she can see is blur. Then someone entered the room.

"Suigetsu?!" She asked although she knew it was him through his chakra.

"What's your problem now?" He asked snappily.

_Shit!!! Why does it needed to be him? It could have been Juugo or better yet, Sasuke! _She thought trying to picture out Suigetsu's image but it was in vain.

"Something's wrong with your face, bitchy freak!" He said callously as he smirks. But Karin couldn't see him smirk. All she could see was a hazy image of him moving closer to a table and he seemed to take something from it.

"Jerk!!! Couldn't you see I've lost my glasses?? Why don't you just make yourself useful and help me find it?!" She said irritably.

"Why should I? It's your fucking fault you misplaced it! Look for it yourself!!!" He snarled back and he took his water jug.

But just as he was about to leave, he heard something clashed behind him. He turned around to find a toppled Karin on the floor. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn Karin! I couldn't believe you could look funny and pathetic at the same time!" He said as he laughed at her.

The red head was starting to get furious. She took the first thing her hand had gotten into. It was a book. She immediately threw it to Suigetsu but missed, giving another reason for him to mock her.

"Oh, now I think I'm starting to like you better, aside when you're asleep and...when you don't wear your glasses!" He shot back again teasing her.

Karin was really running out of patience now. She stood up and eyed him angrily. "I'm going to kill you! You useless water freak!!!" She focused on his image and began to walk slowly closer to him. She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see clearer.

Suigetsu saw something on the table. He moved closer and checked it. Karin expected Suigetsu to run away now but he stopped moving. _Of course he knew that I'll fucking beat him, but why isn't he moving! _She thought.

Karin felt that she could almost reach him although she still couldn't see her way clearly. But before she got into him, she tripped herself again. She knew she would certainly fell faceplant this time. Her eyes shut automatically. Thinking her face would surely hit the ground, she waited. But it didn't, although she heard a loud thug.

Then, she opened her eyes widely as she could but everything was still blur**. **After a few seconds, she started to see distinctively. Then she see a hazy shape is forming clearly right in front of her face. But to her shock, it was Suigetsu's face with her glasses on. And as if there weren't enough suprises for her. She felt something wet but it wasn't Suigetsu turning into water, more of...

And she pushed herself up and cursed the amethyst eyed boy. "Damn you stupid jerk!! What do you think you're doing??" She shrieked but instead of snatching her glasses from him, she unconsciously held her lips.

Suigetsu slowly sat up while caressing his back. "Damn bitch!! Not only that you're heavy but you're also fucking blind!!" He spat back and he took off Karin's glasses from his eyes. It was giving him a headache and he threw it on her.

Karin almost drop it as she catches. "You asshole!!! Who said you could wear my glasses?!! And you have it all this time! I'm really going to kill you for it, you moron!!!" She continued to bicker as she put them on.

"I didn't have it all this time!!! It was just on the table and you couldn't see it?! And I'm just testing it when you came tumbling down on me, stupid four-eyes! Such a clumsy careless bitch!!!" He growled back as he got up and walked to the door.

"Who are you calling clumsy and careless, fucking ugly shark boy?!!" She yelled revoltingly.

Suigetsu turned to her again as he leaned on the door. "It's just the two of us here, don't tell me you've become stupid as well. Oh I forgot, you already are! And by the way, you still haven't thanked me!"

"What for?!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"For finding your glasses and saving your ass?!" He explained as he arched one brow.

"NO!!! Why should I??"

"Oh, I see! Maybe you're just shy and want me to take your kiss as your thanks! Well, it's fine with me, but next time don't trip, because you're such a fucking heavy whore!!" Then he smiled mischievously before he vanished from her sight . And it left Karin speechless for a while.

**~Fin~**


End file.
